A titanic story
by imasmurf93
Summary: Wally/Kukiness, This story is based on the movie Titanic, full of 3/4 fluff, Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Hey guy's just so you know I mean no copyright by this and that this storyline is based on the movie **_**Titanic. **_**I made this for fun only. I have a few more ideas for Wally/Kuki movie storylines, please let me know what you think, I would like to see what everyone thinks of this first.**

**Kuki's POV**

Kuki couldn't wait; she was going touring with her favorite band, The Asylums of the grave! Her mom had bought Kuki a ticket for her birthday. Unfortunately, she had also invited Sandy, the boy who Mrs. Sanban thought she had a crush on. Knowing his mother, she decided to invite him also knowing that it was his favorite band too.

The day had finally came, Sandy had slept the night in order to get up early enough for the coach to pick them up, so Kuki had less than 4 hours sleep with him talking all night.

Kuki stepped out of the door and looked at the coach; it was an amazing sight, retro style with tinted windows, so people could only see through them from the inside. It was huge; and had at least two floors it had to fit over a hundred people inside it.

"Come on then, Milady," Kuki suddenly realized that this wasn't going to be as fun as she expected, not with Sandy acting as her shadow for the whole week. This was going to be torture.

Kuki kissed her mom and dad goodbye then gave Mushi a hug, then clutching onto her rainbow monkey, she stepped onto he coach.

**Wally's POV**

He honestly couldn't believe that he'd beat Hoagie at Wrestling Matches Game.

_Flashback_

Wally was getting stressed, he'd bought a new game and been beaten by Hoagie for the third time in a row.

"Ok Numbuh 4, if you win this next game now, you can have these tickets for the Asylums of the Grave tour! I bought them this morning, me and some of the guys were planning to go, since you won't win anyway, I s'pose it don't make a difference" Hoagie mocked him.

If there are two things Wally loved, it was the Asylums of the grave band and seeing the look on Hoagie's face when he lost something he'd worked hard for.

Luckily for Wally, Hoagie dropped his Chili dog half way through and Wally trashed him.

"I didn't mean it; you're not having the tickets!" Numbuh 2 whined.

"No, No, No, Numbuh 2, I had to give you the Golden yipper card that time I lost now hand it over!"

Hoagie whined and grumbled before handing over the ticket and storming into his room.

_End of Flashback_

Wally sat where he was placed, in the middle on the bottom floor of the bus. He sat with Joe Balooka, Nick and Chip.

They were laughing and joking. Then something or someone caught his eye.

A girl dressed in green, long black hair and clutching onto a rainbow monkey. He would know that girl anywhere, _Kuki_!

He was about to call her but then realized who she was with.

Sandy! Wally hated him since he kidnapped Kuki on the beach, if he talked to Kuki and Sandy interfered, Wally would end up thumping him and getting into trouble, he decided to sit back down and ignore them both.

"Forget it Numbuh 4" Joe started.

"She's payed for top class, upstairs, you'll never get a chance with her, not on this coach."…

**Well, what did you think so far?**

**Please let me know,**

**R&R…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuki's POV**

_Lunchtime_

Kuki was going mad, she had been on the coach for half a day and already, she hated it. It wasn't as fun as she'd imagined it. Sandy wouldn't leave her alone, he'd even told another kid that they were a couple; she couldn't stand this any longer…she had to get off.

**Wally's POV**

They were all sitting and eating pizza. Wally was having fun, the guys were great and he was pleased that Hoagie had only paid for third class. He didn't care much for the rules of the upper classes, they were strict and snobby. But there was one thing he couldn't get off his mind, the girl he was crazy about was just two floors up, and she would stay there for the rest of the weekend.

Then…There she was, she'd came from down the stairs and gone towards the driver.

Wondering what she was doing he walked over to her.

He noticed that her hand was moving towards the open door button.

"Kuki!" He had to stop her.

"Wally!" I didn't know that you were on here too" Kuki's voice wasn't as high pitched and happy as usual. It was low and monotone, she was unhappy about something.

"Yea, last minute plan," Wally giggled nervously, "Umm, what are you doin'?"

"I'm getting off this bus Wally, I'm sick of it,"

Wally thought for a second, he couldn't let her get off!

"No, you won't" Oh great, that was the best he could think of?

Kuki was also taken aback by this,

"What?"

"No, you won't jump off the coach"

Of course, Kuki got defensive as always, she hit the open door button and turned to him.

"Wally! How dare you tell me what I will and won't do!"

Wally sighed, he knew how to stop her.

"Ok then" He said as he straightened out his hoodie and tilted his head from side to side.

"What are you doing?" Kuki looked him up and down.

"Well, I can't let you jump off and walk home on your own" Kuki looked at him in surprise,

"Don't be absurd Wally, you came to see this and we've gone so far already."

"I'll be honest, I ain't looking forward to it, but, like I said…can't let you do it alone."

**Kuki's POV**

She thought for a moment,

"I'm hopin' you'll forget it and kinda' get me off the hook here numbuh 3" His voice was so sweet and calming, she just couldn't refuse.

She turned around and the doors closed. Just then, the coach went over a huge pothole. Wally fell towards her, knocking her against the door.

"What is going on here!" Sandy had obviously came down to look for her…


	3. Chapter 3

_She turned around and the doors closed. Just then, the coach went over a huge pothole. Wally fell towards her, knocking her against the door._

"_What is going on here!?" Sandy had obviously came down to look for her…_

**Wally's POV**

"_Oh great" _Wally thought as he darted off Kuki, "_Enter King of Dweebs"_

"Wallabee Beatles" Sandy had obviously been watching far to many movies, he spoke in a tone of voice which two people met after a long, horrid period of time.

"Hey Sandy" Wally tried his best to act cool and casual,

Sandy's eyes thinned as he grabbed Kuki and pulled her to his side, Wally noticed her unwillingness to do so.

"You vile creature!" Sandy stated, _yep, definitely watching too many movies_

By now a lot of people had gathered around to see what was going on.

**Kuki's POV**

"Sandy, it's not what it looks like!" Kuki quickly jumped in.

Sandy looked at her and looked around at the crowd that they had attracted.

"This ruffian has been extremely fond of my Kuki since before I remember!" He started, narrating to the crowd.

Kuki glared at him, how could he describe Kuki as _his_?

"As you and I can see, when he got his chance to steal her, he took it. Obviously in the only way he knows."

Wally was going to get into a lot of trouble. That was, unless Kuki didn't do something quick.

She grabbed onto Sandy's arm innocently and rested her cheek on his chest; he was a sucker for her sweet talk act.

"Sandy, listen to me" she smiled and sweetly whispered.

"I wanted to take some pictures of the…the...ummm"

Uh, oh, there wasn't much on this bus that she could take a picture of. Luckily, Sandy interrupted, as always.

"Wheels?" Kuki nodded quickly, _how stupid could a person get? Anyone who knew her knew that she was not at all interested in vehicles or wheels._

"Yeah, I wanted to take a picture of the wheel, so I opened the door and leant out. Of course, we went over that bump and I fell. Actually, if it wasn't for numbuh f…I mean Wally; I probably wouldn't be on this bus right now, maybe not even alive."

**Wally's POV**

He had to admit it, Kuki was smart.

He was heavily praised and the crowd eventually left, leaving a scowling Sandy with Kuki and himself.

Sandy walked back upstairs in a rage, but Kuki hung around, she wanted to talk to him.

He grinned at her as she walked towards him.

"Thanks" She whispered,

"Thank_you_!" He replied and blushed a little when he heard her giggle.

"Look, why don't you come and hang around with us on the open top floor? We're having a little party and it's the least I could do for you," She smiled so sweetly he couldn't refuse anything.

He nodded slightly and Kuki walked ahead, leading him the way.

One of Sandy's acquaintances was standing on the side on the second floor. He blocked Wally slightly as Wally walked past.

"Don't you think it's a little weird how she wanted to take pictures, yet her camera is way over there? How absurd" The boy said sarcastically.

As he let Wally carry on he made a gesture toward his eyes then pointed at Wally.

Wally could only guess it meant _I'm keeping an eye on you_.

**Kuki's POV**

Kuki could tell that Wally wasn't really enjoying the party.

The Asylum of the Grave's music was heard on a stereo quietly as background music, while people walked around, talking, munching on refreshments and sipping their grape juice (No alcohol allowed).

Kuki was definitely enjoying the irritated looks which she was getting from Sandy, oh how she loved to annoy him. Especially when Wally was the main cause of the glares.

"This is crud!" Wally said to her.

"Wanna see a real Party?" His Aussie accent was so cute. She nodded and he dragged her back down the stairs.

This time thumping music of Asylum of the Grave was surrounding the coach. Lights were flashing and people had to shout just to be heard.

The smell of Pizza filled the air.

To Kuki, It looked like the scene from dirty dancing. The only difference she noticed was the type of music.

"Little different huh?" Wally said in her ear so that she could hear him.

She looked at him in amazement and nodded.

"C'mon do ya wanna dance?" Kuki once again nodded.

Wally grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the floor.

As they got on the dance floor, one of the Asylum of The Grave's slow songs came on; it was one of Kuki's favorite.

She glanced around seeing couples with their arms around each other. Wally noticed this; he took her arms and put them on his neck.

They looked into each others eyes until Kuki, feeling embarrassed, looked down at the floor, biting her lip.

After a few more upbeat songs, Wally decided to go and get a drink, leaving Kuki on the dance floor. He joined his pals and took a swig of soda.

"Whoa, you're in there!" Joe said to him.

Wally shushed him and gave him a thump. Then walked over to Kuki and carried on dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: ****Ok, I've decided that the idea of a coach is really stupid, so they're on a train now, on their way to the gig and it's a long way away so it's a few days journey. The rest of the story still works with it. It's the kind of train from films like Narnia and Harry Potter and stuff like that, it's a big train!!!! Woo, sugar rush!!! End of examitis!**

**Kuki's POV**

It was about 8 o'clock, Kuki had got tired of dancing and decided to go back before Sandy sent out a search party.

She said goodbye to Wally at the end of his class and carried on through second class up to first.

"Kuki!" Sandy snapped when he saw her, he dragged her into their room, (I know it's not a room, but my minds gone blank over what it's called.)

"You've been in third class with that shrimp haven't you!?" He yelled.

Kuki rolled her eyes, "Yes, I noticed one of your cousin-knight friend people down there spying on me. _How romantic_" She said sarcastically.

"You won't talk to him again Kuki! Not while we are on this train!"

"I'm not one of your pretend knights that you can order around" She sneered.

"It's NOT pretend!" He shrieked. "I'll make this easier for you, you talk to him while we are on this train, and he might have a little accident, such as falling off, maybe even breaking his neck with the fall."

Kuki gasped, he wouldn't would he?

She stayed silent for the rest of the night. Lying awake, she wondered if Wally would be ok, when Sandy had something on his mind, he wouldn't shift it. Then again, if Wally was provoked, it would be Sandy who she would have to worry about.

**Wally's POV**

He lay in bed, he just couldn't believe how close he got to Kuki. Wow, he thought she wouldn't talk to him since she was in the first class carriage.

Shame that king Dorkie was with her though, if he wasn't she probably would have stayed and danced with him all night, (I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night and still have begged for more! (Sorry))

That was it, he'd made his decision, he was going to tell her how he felt about her.

The next morning, Wally sneaked into first class wearing Joe's hat and coat (From P.I.N.K.E.Y.E, that's kind of smart)

He waited until he saw Kuki walking down the corridor with her friends.

He grabbed her hand so she would notice him and lead her into an empty room.

"Wally, please don't" She said as she walked towards the door, he blocked it.

"Kuki, I need to talk to you"

"Wally, I can't see you, I can't tell you why but please just let me g…"

"Ok, Kuki, I'm gonna tell you straight. You're no picnic, in the park Kooks. In fact, you're hyperactive and unnaturally full of energy, but, you're also the most amazingly, outstandingly, wonderful girl I've ever known."

Kuki Thought for a while, falling into his words then remembered what Sandy said.

"Wally…"

"No, Kooks, let me try and get this out. Look, You and I both know, I'm an idiot,"

She smiled and rolled herb eyes at this, they both knew that he wasn't the brightest button in the box.

"But I know how the world works. I haven't bought any money or anything with me. I've got nothing to offer you, But hey, it's always been you jump, I jump, right?"

**Kuki's POV**

Oh my Gosh! Wally could speak so beautiful when he wanted to.

"They've got you trapped Kuki, Dorkie and all his loyall minions, and if you don't get out soon, you'll die. Not right now, 'cause your strong, but eventually, that fire that you got Kuki, that fire, that I love about you, It will burn out."

She thought for a few seconds.

"Wally, It's not up to you to save me"

"I know" He whispered.

He moved out of the way. She felt horrible, she had just rejected her true love.

She walked out of the door, not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: ****Ok guys thanks for the great reviews, It's great to know what you all think about this fic and that you're enjoying it. This is just a short one, but no worries I'll be back!!!**

**Kuki's POV**

Evening, just after supper, the sun was setting and some of the first class people had began to go back to their rooms, Kuki and Sandy were sitting in the dining room. She sat gazing around the room; thoughts were going through her head.

_Wally was telling me how he felt about me, he didn't say he loved me straight out, but, he said it in his own way. I've known him for years; I should know that he was saying THAT._

She looked at Sandy, who was talking to one of his cousins.

_What could Sandy do to him? Wally could do so much more damage._

**Wally's POV**

_Oh my god! I can't believe she rejected me!_

_I was so sure that she felt the same way._

Wally stood at the end of the carriage staring at the scenery when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wally?"

He turned around and smiled at Kuki.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said"

Wally thought for a second then looked back up and beamed at her.

"They told me tha…"

"Shhh, come 'ere." Wally interrupted.

He grabbed her hand and put her up against the rail,

**Kuki's POV**

What was he doing? She wasn't sure but she wanted to know

"Close your eyes"

She did so and followed the rest of the instructions he gave her.

"Hold onto this rail, ok, now step up onto here, I'm gonna lift you now. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you" She replied

She held onto him as he took her in one arm and he felt him moving and pulling onto something with his other arm

She felt him sit her down.

"Ok, open your eyes"

She did so, she opened her eyes and noticed that they were sitting on top of the train; Wally stretched out her arms to the side of her, like wings, then did the same, placing his hands under her palms.

All she saw in front of her was the world passing by in a blur, the wind was blowing so strong on her face, her hair must have been blowing back in Wally's face but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm flying! Wally I'm flying" she giggled.

His hands went from under her arms down to around her waist; he then placed his head onto her shoulder next to her face, their cheeks touching.

She never knew that Wally could be so romantic, she had known him for how so many years, yet she only ever saw the less sensitive, rough but shy side of him.

She turned to look at him, their eyes met and they both smiled.

Wally moved even closer to her.

_Oh my god, oh my god is he going to kiss me?_

They moved closer towards each other, so close that even through the wind, they could hear each other breathing.

Their lips met and pressed against one another, desperate for this moment. Then they stopped for air.

"You're shivering" Wally whispered.

"Errrm, yea, just a little chilly" Kuki replied,

"Here, come on then, hold on to me,"

"That's what's making me shiver" She giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: ****I showed this to a friend before putting it on and she asked if Kuki was naked in the scene, like Rose was, the answer is no, Wally's just taking innocent **_**clean **_**photography.**

**Normal POV:**

They got inside the train and with Kuki still shivering, Wally took off his hoodie and put it over her. She smiled with gratitude and then looked up at him.

"Wally, I know how good you are at photography,"

Wally blushed slightly, a secret passion which only she knew about.

"Will you do a few snaps of me?"

He looked at her with excitement in his eyes, one thing he had always loved to do, now he would do it with permission. He nodded and quickly and quietly they went into his room.

"Ok, hold this" Wally said, giving Kuki a rainbow monkey, his camera in his hand,

"Wally, this is mine, how did you get this?" Kuki asked curiously.

Wally looked at her and blushed,

"I wanted to feel closer to you when I was on this train, not knowing that you'd come anyway."

She smiled sweetly and posed as he asked her.

When the photos were taken, she chose the best one and started to write on the back:

_Sandy_

_I've finally come to my senses and decided, no matter what you say, I'm with Wally._

_I don't now and never will like you in that way._

_I'm too soft, I hope I haven't really upset you,_

_Oh well, goodbye._

_If you haven't guessed already,_

_Kuki_

_X_

They walked through first class up to her room and on the table, she put the photo and a bracelet that Sandy gave her before getting on the train.

As they walked out, Kuki noticed one of Sandy's cousins walking behind them, they turned a few corners, Kuki realized that he was following them.

"Run!" She yelled as she grabbed Wally by the hand and dragged him.

They both ran as fast as they could laughing all the way as if this were some game.

They ran wherever they could on a train, through the baggage cart, up to the driver's carriage.

"You shouldn't be in here!" The driver said!

Wally and Kuki just carried on running, not listening to him.

They heard him say the same to their follower then heard the driver be pushed away in the guy's attempt to follow them. They carried on running, through classes one and two.

There was a fight going on at the entrance to third class, Kuki got a bit scared, but Wally saw this as a distraction to their follower.

"Come on!" He said and pulled her through the crowd, keeping a tight grip on her hand.

Just like he thought. Sandy's cousin got pushed into the crowd around the fight, he obviously wasn't streetwise.

**Wally's POV**

Kuki and Wally burst out laughing as they ran into a spare room, Wally locked the doors and pulled down the shutters.

He then went and sat on the seat opposite Kuki and smiled at her.

She looked back at him and giggled.

Wally then realized this was his chance to do what he had wanted to do for so long. They were alone in a room, and Kuki now knew how he felt about her, _could this day get any better? _He thought.

He leant forward towards her, she gazed at him then mirrored his image.

They kissed once again. Wally was getting more and more excited, the more Kuki kissed him, the longer he wanted to stay there.

He got up, not separating his lips from hers and sat next to her on the seat.

She put her arms around his neck and he pushed her slightly, balancing himself with one hand on the window.

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Kuki! Kuki are you in there?" Sandy's voice said from behind it.

Wally looked at Kuki and rolled his eyes, they then heard another voice, probably Sandy's cousin.

"Ok, whoever is in there, if you don't open the door, we will break it down."

Wally looked at Kuki,

**Kuki's POV**

"Oooh, tough talk" Wally said,she giggled oh how she adored his accent.

Wally got up and unbolted the door. Only to be dived on three of Sandy's cousins.

Kuki shot up to Wally's defense

"Sandy, what the hell do you think you're doing? And HOW MANY COUSINS DO YOU HAVE ON THIS TRAIN?!?!"

"A fair few my darling, a fair few. What has this animal done to you?"

He walked over to her, placing his hands on her cheeks, she shook them off.

"_Wally _hasn't done anything, I see you've read the note so there's no explaining, now let him go!"

"I'm afraid I can't" Sandy replied, in his annoying voice, "This crook has taken some things belonging to me. One is returned, the other I still have to retrieve."

Kuki rolled her eyes.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Search him!" Sandy demanded


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuki's POV**

"Get off me!" Wally struggled,

Kuki hated seeing Wally in distress but what could she do?

One of Sandy's cousins grabbed the scruff of Wally's hoodie and pulled him up to his feet. The other two cousins started going through his pockets.

"Sandy, what do you think you're doing?" Kuki asked.

One of the cousins went into Wally's front pocket and pulled out the bracelet that Sandy had given Kuki.

She looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Wally?"

Wally looked as shocked as she did.

"This is HORSE SHIT!" He yelled. "One of them must have planted it Kooks!"

Kuki looked at Sandy.

"He couldn't have, he was with me the whole time."

"A well experienced criminal my dear." Sandy said putting his nose in the air. "All the usual clues, a boy traveling alone, third class, no clothes or anything with him. Kuki, do you think that the expensive bracelet I bought you just jumped into his pocket?"

Kuki looked back at Wally.

"But, his parents are rich; he has a swimming pool for crying out loud!"

Sandy scoffed and told them to take him away.

Kuki was hurt deeply when she heard Wally screaming her as he was dragged away.

"Don't listen to them Kuki! I wouldn't take it! Why would I take it? Kuki! You know me!"

**Wally's POV**

She didn't really believe them did she?

Why would he steal her bracelet?

He sat on the wooden chair that they had tied him on and glared at them.

One of Sandy's cousins came up to him and crouched down s that they were face to face.

"Sorry about the dirty play Buddy." He said in a mocking tone. "But if we didn't put that bracelet in your pocket, Sandy's dreams would have been broken."

Wally said nothing, just made no eye contact and stared at the floor.

"Look at me!" He heard him say.

He carried on looking at the floor.

"I said…LOOK AT ME!" Wally still said nothing, then, he felt the boy thump him in the jaw…

**Kuki's POV**

As Sandy pulled her away, she was wondering to herself.

_Wally didn't really steal that did he?_

Suddenly, she felt a giant thump, everyone on the train was thrown forward.

The driver came through the carriages, telling everyone to stay calm and not to panic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid I must inform you that we have crashed into a tree that has crashed into a tree. There is no danger and we will just be delayed."

Kuki looked back towards third class where Wally was, and noticed smoke.

"Wally" she whispered under her breath.

She managed to sneak away without Sandy noticing her.

Running down third class, she chocked on the smoke.

She saw the fire at the bottom of the train.

"Wally?" She yelled, beneath coughs.

She was almost about to loose hope, but then, through the window of the door next to her, she saw him.

"Wally!" She burst through the door. His head shot up.

"Kuki! What are you doing down here? You've gotta get out!" She gasped. His nose was all bloody, he had a giant cut on his lip and his one cheek was rosy red.

"I'm not leaving you!" She said as she came up to him.

"Ok, is there a knife or something on that shelf up there?"

She ran and stood on the seat. Fumbling around for something to cut the ropes with.

"There's nothing here!" She yelled to him.

"Kuki, just forget me! Get out and stay safe!"

She looked at him with fear and sorrow then, ran out of the room.

**Wally's POV**

Wally closed his eyes and took at deep breath.

Hoping, praying that she'd be ok. There she went, the love of his life and he'd never see her again.

Then she came running back in, somehow with an axe in her hand.

"Will this work?" She asked frantically.

She came back for him. In a way, he was so happy that she didn't leave him.

"Yeah, great job Kooks,"

She went behind him and he saw her shadow hold up the axe. He was suddenly struck with fear. Knowing that Kuki wasn't the most accurate of girls.

"Wait, Wait, Kooks, do a few practice ones on the table over there or something."

Kuki did so, she hit the side of the table once.

"Now try and hit then same spot Kooks, you can do it"

She tried again, totally missing the spot by at least 30 inches.

Realising that the fire in the hall was edging closer to them Wally decided that they had no more time.

"Ok, that's close enough Kooks," He said hastily.

She went behind him. He could tell that she was panicking.

"Kuki," He said, turning his head. "I trust you,"

This calmed Kuki down a little. As she held up the axe, he turned his head back, closed his eyes and silently said goodbye to his arms.

The axe came down; Wally felt no pain, just a little graze where the axe caught him. He stood up and hugged her, before dragging her out of the room.

They ran up to first class, where everyone had congregated. They met with Joe.

"They think that the fire was caused by somebody playing with matches." Joe informed him.

"Yeah, well the fires too strong, it'll be impossible to put it out before it gets to the engine" Wally was glad that he remembered numbuh 2's wisdom about fire and engines _don't let them collide!_

Then, they heard the driver calling them and all turned to look at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please listen to me, and do not panic. We must evacuate the train ASAP and in an orderly fashion. Females first please…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuki's POV**

"Kuki!" Oh great, once again, Sandy had managed to find her. Did he put a tracking device on her or something?

She pulled on Wally's arm, signaling him to walk away from him. Wally just followed her tug and walked with her through the crowds trying to dodge Sandy.

**Wally's POV**

He looked up and noticed the flames getting closer.

"Females evacuating first please" He heard the driver say to some of the passengers.

The train had started moving again, in a few minutes the fire would reach first class then it would quickly go through to the engine, and the whole thing would blow.

He turned and grabbed Kuki by her arms, gripping her just tightly enough so it didn't hurt her.

"Kuki, you have to jump off now!"

She shook her head hastily.

"I've already told you Wally, I'm not going without you!"

"Kuki, go now!" Then a voice interrupted their arguing,

"Yes, Kuki jump off now!" Sandy's face appeared through the crowd.

Kuki moved forward and clung to Wally's arm tightly, to show an act of stubbornness. He tried to pry her off but she clung too tightly.

"I'm not leaving you," She whispered.

Wally rolled his eyes. He looked at Sandy and shrugged.

"Fine, well…I'm going, nice knowing ya Kuki, That picture will be useful for your funeral service." He yelled as he pushed past all of the panicking passengers and forced himself past the driver and off the train.

"You are so stupid!" Wally said, half yelling half crying as he hugged her tightly.

"You've got a chance to survive, but you're staying for me"

Kuki just looked at him with her beautiful violet eyes. "You jump, I jump, right?"

He sighed and kissed her on the lips. Then, he felt heat.

Looking out of the corner of his eye he noticed the flames getting closer and closer. Standing there would only get them killed quicker.

"Kuki move!" He yelled and pulled her into the nearest room.

He closed the door, hoping that the flames wouldn't get through as easily.

Kuki was sitting on the seat, tears in her eyes.

Wally sat next to her and cupped both of her hands in his.

"We're not gonna get out of this are we Wally?"

He sighed. And squeezed her hands reassuringly, hearing the screams and cries of the petrified people outside.

She noticed the marks on his wrists from where the rope had been tightly tied. She then bought her attention to his injured face, she brushed her hand over the wounds on his face caused by Sandy's cousins,

More tears began to fill up.

"Oh Wally," she said, and he pulled her into a hug.

Knock knock knock, Wally looked up, only to see Numbuh 2 in the window, hanging from some sort of rope ladder.

He got out his super laser pen and cut through the glass.

"Are you two lovebirds just gonna sit and smooch or do you want your butts saved?"

Wally scowled at him and pushed Kuki towards the window, signaling her to climb up with Numbuh 2.

When she did so, Wally followed.

The Kids Next Door flew away at top speed, hearing the explosion of the train behind them.

"Numbuh 5 hopes those people got off ok." Abby said looking at the railroad from out of the window.

"Well we had no time to save them all numbuh 5" Nigel said not really caring, as long as they had his two operatives.

"Kuki, I just have to ask you one thing." Wally asked turning his chair towards her.

"Yeeeeees, Numbuh fouuuuuuur?" She replied in that cute, long tone.

"How did you find out that I didn't steal the bracelet?"

Kuki thought about this then looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't, I guess I just already knew."

Wally smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, only to be reprimanded by numbuh 1 to keep his mind on getting back to the treehouse.

Yep, everything was back to normal, except for the fact that Wally and Kuki were now together, and they _never _planned to see Asylum of the Grave again


	9. Authors note

**Author's note:**

**Just to say thanks so much to you guys who reviewed, and also to those who just read it.**

**I'm planning to do more KND movie lined themes and I'm open to requests, please don't hesitate to send it, If I know the film, then I will do it.**

**If I don't I'll try and watch it so that I can do it for you,**

**I love you guys **

**xxxx**


End file.
